Fallen Petals
by Always.Minty24
Summary: Hermione falls for the one boy she can't have, how will everyone react when she tells them that she is in love with Draco Malfoy? Will everyone turn against her? What will she have to risk in order to be happy? (Dramione Ship)
1. Chapter 1

*** Hey, everyone! So this is my new story that I'm just starting and I'd just like to clarify a few things 1. I am not a professional writer so don't judge XD 2. I'm only just starting out so please be patient for new chapters and 3. If you like my story please follow it and comment your feedback also if you like miraculous ladybug please go give my AMAZING friend a follow at charliebear1 she was the one who inspired me to write this so go give her some love xxx Okay so on with the story! ***

I flutter my eyes open and growl as my alarm pierces my ear drums, I smash my alarm several times trying to hit the off button before shoving it forcefully off my desk and onto the ground. I slide out of bed slowly and fall into a lump on the floor, my covers following me. As you can probably tell, I'm not really a morning person…heh..heh…anywaysssss XD I put my hair up into a loose bun and put on my uniform then proceed downstairs, into the dining hall. I see Harry and Ron and a smile spread across my face.

"Harry get off me!" Ron yells and it echoes across the hall, "Give me the bacon or I swear to god Ron I will-" I hurry towards them and pull them apart. "What on earth is going on here?!" I yell, Ron and Harry stop immediately and turn towards me their faces filled with fear. "Jeez Hermione you may be small but you sure can scare the hell out of me" Ron comments and I roll my eyes. "What exactly are you two fighting about?" I ask. Ron replies "Well you see what happened wa-mhm mh hdj" Harry covers Ron's mouth before he can finish his sentence. "What happened was RON over here stole the last piece of bacon which I obviously wanted and-", "Okay I've heard enough" I sigh realising what a waste of time this is. "You two are going to be the death of me, fighting over a piece of bacon. Really?" Harry and Ron stop and turn towards each other and then burst into laughter. I roll my eyes and giggle. I sit down, Harry and Ron sit beside me.

I start grabbing food from the table as I see Ron splitting the piece of bacon in half and giving on of the half to Harry. I smile and start eating my food. Boys. After breakfast, I walked into the library just to get some study time in and I see Neville and Luna sitting next to each other reading a book together. Those two are honestly so cute, I can't believe they aren't a couple.

I walk up to them "Hey lovebirds, whatcha up to?" as soon as the words left my mouth I see Neville turn a bright crimson, Luna turns towards him and Neville tries to hide his bright red face but fails, Luna glanced at his face and bursts out laughing. "Oh my goodness Neville, you're as red as a tomato" Luna giggles. Neville clearly embarrassed packs up his stuff and rushes out of the library nearly tripping on his way. Luna and I share a laugh "So how are you, Luna?", "Oh I'm very good, thank you for asking, Neville and I were just searching up herbots before he ran away" She giggles at the last part "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I honestly didn't mean to scare him away. But just wondering, what are herbots?" Luna looks at me astonished "Herbots are the most wonderful of creatures, my dad wrote about them in the Quibbler. Did you not see?". My face flushed from embarrassment, "Oh of course! I- I love your d-dad's articles!" I reply, trying to hide the fact that I was lying right through my teeth but doing a horrid job at it. Luna giggles her sweet laugh "Hermione, it's perfectly fine if you don't read my dad's article, I know you're not awfully interested in spirituality" I sigh in relief, "I'm glad you are so understanding, I didn't mean to offend you are anything"(haha Dobby reference ;) aw poop now that just reminds me...R.I.P Dobby ;( 3 )

Luna smiles, looking grateful that I care about her feelings "You're so kind. I appreciate that! Sorry to be in a rush but I have absolutely no clue where Nevilles has gone, do you mind awfully if I go and find him?", "Oh no of course not, I best be getting on with my work anyway. It was nice to see you, we should talk more.", "I completely agree. Goodbye." I smile and pull out my books and get to work. After about half an hour of studying I hear a large bang of the library doors, I turn around to see what happened and I see Draco and Pansy Parkinson strut in the room like they own the place.

Honestly, it sickens me how highly they think of themselves. Anyways, they keep on walking until they reach the end aisles of the library shelf and walk straight past me as if I wasn't even there. Since I was close to the end aisles I could hear every word they were saying "Draco your sooo hot omg" Pansy purrs with her piercing voice. "thanks..." Draco replies in a stale and emotionless voice. I mentally roll my eyes and try to focus on my work but Pansy keeps on talking and it's REALLY hard to concentrate when there's a pterodactyl in the room XD "Come on babe! Show some love!" Pansy whines and I can almost hear Draco roll his eyes from where I'm sitting "Pansy, I told you. I'm not interested", "Oh come on Draco Poo, I know you like me!"

Pansy coos.

Draco sighs "Pansy I don't like you! Get it through your thick head!" I hear Pansy gasp and growl with anger "Why?! Is there somebody else?!" Pansy screeched. Suddenly I hear Draco go quiet, what is he thinking about? Pansy cuts in "There is isn't there! Is it that Granger girl?! You've been making eyes at her all week!" Draco goes quiet all of a sudden and I hear my heart beating out of my chest. Does Draco like me?! "I have no idea what you're on about Pansy, I think your stupidity might be coming through again" Draco replies sternly, as he does I feel my heart sink. Ugh whats wrong with me?! Why am I so disappointed? Pansy starts rambling again "Why would you like her anyway, she's such a nerd! Her hair is like a birds nest and her outfits HA." THATS IT, THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN. I stand up and storm towards the back of the library to the aisle their standing in. "HOW DARE YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Pansy and Draco turn around quicker than Usain Bolt runs, their faces are as white as ghosts and that's saying something considering Pansy looks like a pumpkin from her obsession with the 'Umpa Lumpa' look. "What on earth are you doing Granger? Can't you tell this is a private meeting?" She teases as she wraps her arms around Draco.

Draco shrugs Pansy off and gives her a glare. "I heard everything you said about me you foul mandrake!" I hiss back, fists balled at my side in anger. Draco cuts in before Pansy can say anything back "I have no clue what you're talking about, and if anyone here is a mandrake it would be you." Pansy giggles and adds "Yeah you ugly mud blood!" the anger inside me boils as I get my hands ready. In a matter of seconds, my hand slaps Pansy across the face with all my might. Pansy falls on the floor and Draco stands there frozen, still processing what just happened. Pansy gets up off the floor and bolts out of the library, leaving me and Draco all alone.

A smile spreads across Draco's face "Nice job.", "Thank- wait what?!", "I've never seen anybody stand up to that horrid cow before" I blush and hide my face in my hair. ~Draco's View~ She hides her face in her hair trying to cover up the fact she's blushing, I laugh and pick up her chin with my hand, facing her face toward me.

 ***Okay, guys so this is my first chapter on this fanfiction! I'm not entirely proud of it but hopefully, my writing will get better once the drama starts coming and trust me, there will be a lot of drama ;) haha, anyways if you like my story please comment on how I could improve my story or if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell!***

Stay Strong xxx

-GG


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger (not really mwahaha) ;) haha I know, I'm soo evil XD. There are a few changes in characters points of view in this chapter btw. If you have anything you would like me to add to my story just comment and I'll get back to you! If you like my story please follow and favorite it so you won't miss out on a new chapter! Anyways, enough rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!***

~Draco's View~

I laugh and pick up her chin with my hand, turning her face towards me. I look into her big brown eyes and I can feel my heart melt but there's something in her eyes, hurt, sadness. There's so much I don't know about her and the more I stand there the more I want to know. I run my thumb along her cheek, they feel as soft as a petal. I look at her face trying to process every nook and cranny as if this is the last time I see her. I sigh, what's going on with me? I'm turning into a cheesy muck. I can't let this happen, she's a muggle born! My father would never allow it. I push myself away from her and storm out of the library leaving Hermione.

~Hermione's View~

I stand as still as a statue, my hearts beating so fast I think it might explode. What just happened? Did Draco just-? But I thought he-? WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON! Am I starting to fall for Draco? NO, that's impossible! But the way he felt my cheek... I frown in confusion. Okay somethings definitely wrong with me! This cannot be happening! What would Harry think?! What would Ron think...? I gather all my things and rush out of the library. Whatever just happened I need to forget, this is my last year at Hogwarts and I need to focus on my studies.

As I rush through the hallways I see Ron and Harry walking straight towards me, uh oh. What do I do? Do I act normal? Do I tell then what happened?! Shit! "Hey, Hermione! You alright..? You seem a little flustered." Harry asks sweetly, obviously concerned about me. "Uhh-yeah-perfectly fine! Nothing wrong here!" I reply, stuttering like a crazy person. I'm doomed. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asks in a serious voice, clearly not in his joking mood. "Nothing! Just leave me alone!" I say, finally erupting. I run away as fast as I can and go to my dorm. I slam the door and hide in my room, catching my breath. Oh god, what do I do?

Just as I'm about to explode from confusion I see a note left on my bedside table "Stay away from Draco or I will make your life a living hell. As if Draco would even go for a hideous mudblood like you! Nice try, but Draco's mine. - Pansy" As I read the letter I feel tears form in my eyes, I collapse and huddle my legs so I'm in a ball, why is this happening to me? The note is still in my hand and I read it over and over again. Maybe Pansy is right...why would Draco go for an ugly nerd like me...My tears fall onto the page of the note, leaving tear marks. I didn't ask for this, why am I such a failure? I burst into tears and my whole body trembles as I do. I've bottled up my feelings for so long I just can't take it anymore. After a few minutes of solid crying, I hear a knock on my door. A dark, mysterious, handsome voice speaks from the other side of the door and I immediately know who it is. Draco. "Um...Hey. I don't know if you're in there but I just was wondering if we could talk...?" I bury my head in my hands, I sigh and stand up dusting myself off, trying to make myself look presentable. I unlock the door and open it.

~Draco's View~

I hear a click and the door opens, Hermione is standing in the doorway looking flustered. Her eyes are red and there are still some wet patches on her cheeks from her tears, her mascara is running down her face. Her hair is curly yet untamed but she still manages to make it look good. Her clothes are crumpled and overall she looks distressed. I've never seen her like this, she was always the cheery teacher's pet who never cries and never has a frown on her face. (unless someone messes with her) but now I'm seeing a different side of her for the first time, this change in view has opened up my eyes to what she must be going through. I've been dreadful to her, I never thought of what the effect on her it must be having. I need to change this.

~Hermione's View~

I slowly open the door and see Draco standing in the hallway looking just as stressed as I am. He's wearing his usual suit and tie yet his hair isn't brushed back neatly like normal, his hair is ruffled and all over the place as if he's been running his hands through it constantly. His eyes are bloodshot and his mouth isn't curled into a smirk or mischievous grin, his mouth is dull and frowning in frustration. Even though he looks a mess he still manages to look quite handsome. His muscular body is curved around his suit tightly so you can see his buffed body. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to his elbows and his lower arms are bear, his bear arms are lightly outlined with his veins. His jaw line is chiseled into a sharp curve and his eyebrows and furrowed. His hair may be ruffled but the 'ruffled' look on him looks quite masculine and makes him look dashing. Overall he looks...perfect.

I brush myself off and try to put on a convincing smile "Is there something you wanted?" Draco's eyes dart towards mine, he looks into them and he raises an eyebrow "Cut the crap Hermione, I know you're not fine so don't even try and hide it from me. What happened that provoked this?" Draco says sternly looking me dead straight into the eyes, as though he is trying to figure out a puzzle that has lost it's last piece. My breathing starts to increase and I'm finding it hard to control myself and before I know it I fall forwards, collapse, and faint.

~Draco's View~

After I speak Hermione's face goes white and she looks startled. I notice that she starts breathing heavier as if she can't control her breath. Within a few seconds she falls towards me and faints, luckily I catch her just before she reaches the ground. I stand there, Hermione in my arms and completely clueless about what to do. The door to her dorm is still open so I decide to go inside put her down then leave. Unfortunately, that didn't go as planned. I stepped inside her dorm and place her down on her bed as gently as possible, her hair has curved around her head and she looks breathtaking. I turn away and as I'm walking out I see a scrunched piece of paper on the ground. I pick it up and read what it says "Stay away from Draco or I will make your life a living hell. As if Draco would even go for a hideous mudblood like you! Nice try, but Draco's mine. - Pansy" I feel my whole body fill up with anger! How dare Pansy say that to Hermione. I look closer to the note and see teardrop marks. I gasp, this is why Hermione was so upset! I quickly write a note for Hermione and storm out, ready to scream my head off at Pansy.

 ***Okay so that's it guys! I'd just like to thank all of you who are reading my story, I got excited when I saw 1 view on my story soo...XD haha anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to post more regularly. See ya!***

Stay Strong xxx

-GG


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey, everyone! Firstly I'd just like to thank all you 190 people who have either seen my story or read it. There are so many people from all across the world I can't even believe are reading it XD also shout out to all my Aussies out there haha! Anyways, I hoped you enjoy the Dramione scenes in my last chapter, watch out for a lot of drama in this chapter tho! I won't stall you any longer, on with the story! ***

~Draco's View~

I storm out of Hermione's dorm, racing through the hallways trying to find Pansy. I can't believe she wrote that note, I feel so bad for Hermione. I hate to admit it but, she doesn't deserve all this pain. I walk down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin dorms and I see Pansy surrounded by some of the Slytherin girls, laughing their heads off. She speaks above the group in her irritating voice that now aggravates me so much "She's probably crying about it right now, that ugly nerd doesn't deserve MY Draco." I hear a small light-hearted giggle from the other girls, they're obviously feeling quite awkward. A small girl with glasses and her hair up in a tight bun speaks up in a sweet, quiet voice "Um, don't you think it's a bit mean to talk about her behind her back...?". Suddenly the room goes quiet and every girl in the group takes a step back away from the girl, except for Pansy. "What did you just say?" Pansy's face turns into an evil glare, the poor girl is stood there shaking. "Uh-umm nothing...don't worry about it..." the girl stutters between her words, looking very afraid. Pansy flips her hair and smirks "That's what I thought, now run along you, worthless nerd." she makes a bitchy hand motion, waving her hands towards the door.

I've had enough, this has gone too far. I charge into the room ready to destroy Pansy for everything that she's done, especially to Hermione. Pansy turns around, clearly hearing someone come in. "Dracey poo! Are you okay? You look a little stressed." She coo's as she pushes herself up against me. I shove her off of me and she gives me a perplexed look. "I know what you did." my face is stern, I make sure not to show any sign of kindness (not like I usually do anyway). "I-i Have n-no clue w-wh-what you're on abo-about Dracey" The colour drained from Pansy's face as she failed in hiding her guilt. I glare at her, knowing she's lying right through her teeth. "I know you left the note in Hermione's dorm, now tell me why." Pansy sighs as her "frightened face" turned into a smirk, "That bitch had too much confidence, so I decided to put her in line."

~Hermione's View~

I wake up on my bed, my head is throbbing. What happened? I try to remember what happened but my memory is blurred. I look around my room and see a piece of unfolded scrunched up paper on the floor and it all comes back to me, Pansy's note, Draco coming to my dor- wait. Where's Draco? I remember I fainted but how did I get on my bed? Did Draco put me here..? I stand up, wobbling a bit but still managing to get on my feet. I look over to my desk and see a note signed "To: Hermione, From: Draco" I gasp and rush over to my desk, eager to read the note. "Dear Hermione, there is some medicine on your bedside table to help your likely headache and a glass of water in the fridge (which I summoned) I'd still like to talk about what happened in the library so meet me in the shrieking shack at midnight. I know there's more to you than what meets the eye, don't feel afraid to let that show okay? In the meantime, I'm going to make Pansy regret she threatened you. Sincerely Draco."

I hear a scream coming from the dungeons (where the Slytherin dorms are) It was Pansy, but the scream wasn't a scream of fear? It seemed more like anger? I quickly took the medicine Draco left me and rushed into the dungeons. I get to the stairs and see Draco and Pansy talking to each other quite roughly. A bunch of the Slytherin girls is standing in a corner, one of the girls, on the other hand, is backing Draco up. Her appearance is very cutesy and shy, which surprised me because she looks so strong (mentally). I decided to hide behind a pillar and listen to the conversation because I knew if I were to go in there, well, let's just say it wouldn't end well. Draco is the first to speak up "Hermione is better than you will ever be Pansy, so don't think for a second she is any lower than you are." I gasp, why is Draco standing up for me? What is going on?! Pansy growls and smirks "Haha, looks like you have a crush on little Hermione. Hmmm?" Draco goes silent "That's what I thought, too bad Hermione wouldn't want to go for a bloodthirsty killer." I see the hurt in Draco's eyes and decide enough is enough. I come out from behind the pillar "Pansy leave Draco alone, this is our fight." Draco turns around and his face flushes from embarrassment. Pansy struts towards me and slaps me across the face, I fall to the floor and hit my head on the concrete beneath me. I hear Draco screaming "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Pansy laughs "The bitch deserved it! She did say this was "our fight."

-Blackout-

"Hermione stay with me!" I open my eyes slightly and see Draco above me, looking the most frightened I've ever seen him in his life. I look at his hands. Blood.

-Blackout-

I wake up, my whole body is aching. I feel like I've just been ran over by a car. The pain is the worst I've ever felt. I look around and notice I'm in the hospital, Draco is beside me on a chair, leaning against the wall snoring. "Draco?" he sits up straight, noticing I'm awake, he sighs as if he's relieved I actually woke up and his face turns into a smile. "How do you feel?" he asks, his face looking concerned. "I'm a bit sore but I'll survive." I giggle, "I'll get the nurse to give you something for the pain but I really must be off, classes start in 10 minutes." his face looks a bit disappointed when he says he needs to go. "Thank you Draco and don't worry about leaving me here, I'll be fine." I smile, assuring him that I'm in safe hands. "Okay good", "Are we still on for tonight?" I ask him, still remembering our meeting. He smiles "Yes." He stands up and leaves the room.

A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey comes in with a glass of water and some pills "Drink this up honey, it'll help with the pain" I take the glass out of her hand and do what she says, within a few seconds any pain that was once in my body disappeared and feel relaxed. "Madam Pomfrey? What exactly happened?", "Well, you see dal, you hit your head quite hard on the ground, causing your head to crack open. But only the slightest bit so it was easily fixed. Draco, the kind boy, rushed you straight to us with you in his arms. He was in an awful hurry to make sure you were cleaned up and your head fixed. After we fixed you up we told him he could go but he insisted on staying here and waitin' till you were awake." as Madam Pomfrey was telling me the story a smile spread across my face, does Draco really care about me that much? "How long was I out for?", "Sweetie you were out for several hours, Draco stayed here overnight just to make sure you were okay." I blush, I've never seen this side of Draco. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey", "Oh it was no problem honey, but I best be going. Got lots to do!", "Okay, goodbye!" she walsted out of the room and I lay my head back on my pillow. I can't wait for tonight.

 ***Okay, so that's the end of this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the drama I added in there ;) also I'm very sorry for releasing this very late, the 24th was my birthday so I had a lot going on that week! I'll make sure to update more regularly. Hope you have a lovely week and I'll see you in the next chapter! Byeee!***

Stay strong xxx

-GG


End file.
